Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device capable of reducing stress of a display panel having curvature.
Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light emitting display device include a plurality of electrode pairs generating an electric field and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The LCD device includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer and the organic light emitting display device includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer.
In recent years, as the LCD devices are used as a display device of television receivers, the trend toward a large screen for the LCD devices has been accelerated. However, as the screen size is increased, a viewing angle difference may become disadvantageously increased between a case where a viewer looks at a center portion of a screen and a case where the viewer looks at left and right end portions thereof. Herein, the viewing angle is defined as an angle between a sight line of a screen viewer and a tangent line of a screen which the viewer looks at, and the difference is defined as the viewing angle difference.
In order to compensate for the viewing angle difference, the display device may be concavely or convexly bent into a curved form. The display devices may be categorized into two types with respect to a viewer: a portrait type having a longer vertical length than a horizontal length and curved in a vertical direction; and a landscape type having a longer horizontal length than a vertical length and curved in a horizontal direction.
Meanwhile, a display panel manufactured into a flat form may have a curved form by being fixed at curved bottom and top chassises. Therefore, as the display panel becomes bent, stress may be caused in the display panel, particularly more largely at the corner portion thereof. As the stress is caused, a double refraction phenomenon may occur at the corner portion of the display panel and the light may leak through the corner portion due to this double refraction phenomenon. The light leakage from the corner portion may cause mura defects, that is, a smear on a screen.
Therefore, there is a need for a structure that can reduce stress caused at the corner portions of the curved display panel.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.